fandom_bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Read : SV017
---- Author Note : Sorry for the sudden changes in the previous chapters, I will try using Chat form too from now ... (I will try my best though... = v = ;) And will have a bit changes too, just Part one Part two or three easy to separated by the timeskip. I got this from DATE A LIVE LIGHT NOVEL. ---- PROLOGUE '(Setsuna's POV) ''Finé said that a huge amount of Phonic Gain is required to activate a complete relic. I spent half a year preparing for '' ''I spent half a year preparing for , bu that girl was able to handle that sword instantly. And that's not all. She even managed to release its power! "Tch! THAT MONSTER!" I looked at the cane　―　 in my hand, and grip it tight as I think of something. "If Finé want me to capture that girl, she must be obsessed with her. And then, ... I'll be along again." When I raised my head and see the Sun had raised as also its light too, they were bright and somehow warn at the same time. Then I felt a presence, a familiar one, is behind me. I turned my head and to see a woman who nearly 20s, having blonde hair that reaches pass her waist and tan skinned. She was wearing a black attire; a dress, high heels, and hat. Additionally, with a dark colored tights and sunglasses. Its Finé. "I know. I know what you're expecting of me. I can do what you want even without needing stuff like this!" I threw the cane to Fine as I done finishing my sentence. She also shows a good reflex by grabbing the cane I just threw. "I'll prove that I'm better than she is. I'll crush anyone who has power with my own two hands! That is　―　my goal after all!!" 'PART ONE '(Clyna's POV) - At the Hiyoku's Archery Practice Field - Today as usual, if nothing urgent or special that need to go to the HQ then I could focusing practicing my archery skills. But must to mentioned ... It was three days from since the 's event, well at least the is safe thanks to Utau but... Utau injured her left ankle and was hospitalized two days ago, today she finally get out from the hospital again. Oh girl, she always got caught to be hospitalized after she battle, how pity of her. I dunno how I feel ifI was her. Clyna : !!! I let go the arrow in my hand and bow, sending it flying towards the target that is 1.5 kilometer awat and ... - BULL'S EYE!!! Clyna : *Sigh* ??? : That was awesome! Clyna : Huh? I was surprised that there was another person but in my household's field? I turned and see the hall way, I saw a boy with maroon hair and orange eyes. In his hand, is wielding a b-daman, a red bird-type b-daman. Its Kamon and Garuburn. (...But what on Earth are they doing here?) Clyna : Oh! Isn't it Kamon and Garuburn-desuka?! ... But did I told you guys where I lived-desuka? Kamon : Aah, about that... Clyna : Un? Garuburn : Kamon and the others wre worried about you girls since you all working so hard lately. Kamon : Oi! Clyna : ...ah? I only could stare at Kamon who panicked after Garuburn's words about worrying us. I saw a red cheeked Kamon and ou eyes met when he lifted his face and eyes looked at me. I only could giggled at his reaction and he chuckled to hide his embarrassments. We sat down and started to chat. Clyna : So how did you guys know where I lived? Kamon : Aah, well About that... '- Flashback - ' '''Genjuro : Ooh? Where the girls lived? If is Clyna, she lived in Alpha City at Western same as Lynné-kun but she's home at Taiyoumura Road. '- End -' Clyna : So its Commander huh-desuka. Kamon : Sorry, coming here out of sudden. Clyna : Un-un. No actually I'm more happier that you came. Garuburn : ??? What that suppose to mean? Clyna : Well, you know Utau got hospitalized again again, and the HQ got more busier than before. So we doesn't have met each others for a while and also the first time too. Kamon : First Time? Garuburn : You all always been together, that's ... good. No wonder you all got along well with each others. Clyna : Yeah, but without Utau, it would be different if just of three of us. Garuburn : Can't stop your mind of worrying about her? Clyna : Um. You know Utau is a pretty shy girl right? But to three of us, she acted like a Onee-san Character. Kamon : Y-Yeah- If you three weren't around, she will be that shy girl again. Garuburn : Kamon them can't handle her well like Kanade. Clyna : FuhumFuhum! (giggle) We talked for the whole day. Having fun in our conversations. PART TWO (Syrine's POV) After the 's event, these three days had become very busy, at my parents' cafe. Of course, I'm helping too. I'm now at the counter, getting some desserts for the customers. Ms. Tsuko : Order's up, Syrine get these to the customers please. Syrine : Yes. Mom. But there were more than four plates, I don't think I could carry them all at once. ??? : I'll help. Syrine : huh? A familiar voice spoke, and two hands appear and carried the others plates. I turned and see a boy, who one year older than me. He has blonde platinum hair and grey eyes, he was wearing a male waiter attire. Its Bakuga. Syrine : Bakuga?! What are you?! Bakuga : Just like you saw, I'm going to help you since the cafe getting crowded. Syrine : But why? Raydra (On the counter) : Because Bakuga and the others are worrying about you girls. Bakuga : You all working so hard. But if this keeps up, you guys will collapsed any minutes. So I thought helping you at your cafe is the at least I can do. Syrine : Bakuga... *Smile* Bakuga and I started to deliver the ordered desserts to the customers. Its good that Bakuga helped me, but still we are out of numbers with the customers. Customer A : SYRINE-CHAN! OVER HERE! Syrine : Yes! Customer B : HEY, YOU BOY MIND YOU HELP GETTING OUR ORDERS? Bakuga : Yes, of course. Syrine : Bakuga, please take these to table 1 & 2. Bakuga : Y-Yeah, Sure. Me and Bakuga had rushed all over the cafe, to deliver and get orders. "Order's up!~ Bakuga-kun would you mind deliver these to table 5." ― Ms. Tsuko Bakuga : Sure Ma'am. Syrine : Mom, orders from table 7, one strawberry cake and two fruit tarts. Ms. Tsuko : Sure My dear. Then I noticed Bakuga who is trying to carry the ordered desserts but too much. Syrine : Bakuga, let me help you. Bakuga : A-ah, Sorry. Syrine : That's wrong, isn't Thank you? Bakuga : A-ah, I just - I'm the one who is helping but letting you help me. Syrine : Don't mind it at all, your help means a lot to me too you know? Bakuga : Really? Syrine : Um! ??? : Ooh~ Looks like Syrine does have a helper after all. ??? : And he's a boy. Bakuga/Syrine : Un?? There were two familiar voices coming from behind the curtains of the dressing room. They were two teenage boys who seems 15-16 years-olds. One is Blonde haired and another one is Brown haired. Its my (Foster) Brothers. They must be back from practicing. Syrine : Oh, you're back. Onii-san. Bakuga : E-eh...?! Onii...-san? Syrine : Aah. Didn't I tell you guys yet? Actually I have brothers. I lifted my hand and pointed at the Blonde haired brother. Syrine : He is my second eldest brother. Hirukei : Yo! Hirukei Tsuko! Nice to meet'cha! 「月鋸　昼軽」 Syrine : And he is the eldest brother in the family. Akakei : Hello, I'm Akakei Tsuko. Its a pleasure to meet you.「月鋸　赤軽」 Bakuga : My name is Bakuga. Nice to meet you too. Hirukei : Aw~right! Let's get to work! Akakei : Oi, don't get too fired up Hirukei. Hirukei : I know I know! Akakei : Hah~ We'll take it from here, you two take a rest for a while. Both : Okay. They both went to customer area already, then ... Hirukei : *pop out* Both : !!! Syrine : Hirukei-oniichan? What's wrong? Hirukei : Stare~ Both : ...? ( 0_0 III) Hirukei : Stare~ Syrine : Onii...chan? Hirukei : An Advise to you two, dad said at least rest for 10 minits. That's all. Syrine : O-oh. Thank you Onii-chan. Bakuga : Understood. Hirukei : Aw~right! Let's get back to work, Aka-nii! (Nii for bro, Aka is a part of his name. 「赤兄」) Akakei : I know. I know. Don't push me. Hirukei : Go go go! "......." Raydra : They sure are energetic huh. Syrine : Hehehehe. Bakuga : Let's rest just like what Akakei-san said. Syrine : Okay. PART THREE '(Millay's POV) - In Southern - Today at Southern, there's a large Public Library & Museum which seems to be at the same building. Millay : *annoyed* ...So why I'm here? I was getting annoyed because I'm in the Purple Achieve Museum Building (「紫書籍・資料館」 ''Yukari Shoseki·Shiryoukan). '- Flash back -' It was a good day, there's nothing special to stay at the HQ so I thought having some sweet desserts in Gamma City at Southern. Ever since Naga's rampage was finally done and studying at Chrome City, I moved to Southern's Gamma City with a little help of Symphony Company. I'm now at a Dessert Cafe, known as"Bay Maiden", is quite popular at Southern. Millay : *eat cake* Ah~am! Unmu! As expected, Premium Chocolate Top Cream Cake is the best! Actually I won't be a character like this, so that's why the another 'me' is only shown in front of the others. If they saw me... First, they will make fun of me that never knew I'm actually a character like this. Second, they will make fun of me that they already knew and asked why I always acted tough even I'm actually a character like this. Millay : *sigh* '''??? : Ah! There you are! Millay : Kiyee! This voice... couldn't be... When I hear this voice, I know something bad going to happen to me. The voice is too cheerful that why it's annoying. When I heard it, it gives me the creep. I turned around and looked at where did the voice came from. ??? : Yohoo! Millay! Over here! It was a blue haired boy at the same age as me with magenta eyes, in his hand is a blue colored dragon b-daman. Its Riki Ryugasaki, that idiot... Riki : Millay! It's me! Riki! Millay : (-_-III) A-ah. I knew you veeeery much, you idiot. That idiot come and stand beside of me at a fast speed, with sparkles on his eyes. What's with him? Riki : Aah~ Finally found you. I been looking for you everywhere. Millay : Eh? Why? and how did you know I'm in Southern and the exact place and city?! Riki : Aah. That's - '- Flash back -' Sakuya : Um? Where Millay-san lived? Aoi : After the event, she moved to Gamma City of Southern. Sakuya : If Riki-kun is going to looking for her, there is only one place she exactly would be there. Aoi : She oftens go to "Bay Maiden", Millay-san is quiet like the desserts over there. '- END -' Millay : Those two..... Riki : Aah! That's right! Hey! Millay let's go! He suddenly grabbed my wrist and I could feel my face is hot. Millay : Oi! What do you mean that? And where?! Riki : Just go! We started to run, that time I could feel my face getting hotter. I know my face is blushing but why this hard!? - END - Riki : Um~ Isn't it great? Aw~ Mystery!~ I never knew tha -! Millay : *do a karate chop on riki's head* Sheesh!!! this ain't just a museum also a library too. Riki : Hehehe. Sorry. Millay : *sigh* So... why did you dragged me here anyway? Riki : Hai? Millay : Sorry but I'm not like you, I'm not into stuffs like this. Riki : Ah. I know that. Actually I just wanted to Millay to relax a little. Millay : Hah? Riki : I heard from the others said that, you often went there eating desserts just for decreasing the pressures you're having. Millay : ....um Riki : Millay? Millay : Don't tell me you're actually worrying. Riki : That's right. Millay : *blush* !!!! Riki : Um? Millay? What's wrong? Millay : Nothing! Its nothing at all! Riki : Really? But your face is very red. Do you have a fever or something? Millay : Its really nothing! Riki : Really? But - Millay : Aah! Its really nothing! You're annoying! PART FOUR '''(Lynné's POV) - HQ - I'm finally out from the hospital. *Sigh* They sure worry a lot, I just injured my ankle why bother send me back to the hospital again? I'm now at the HQ, still my ankle hurt though. I walking with crutch on my left, since my left one hurt. I'm walking at the hall way, then ... Lynné : ...a-ah. I almost gonna tripped because I can't used to walking with a crutch. Lynné : *sigh* ??? : Are you alright? Then I heard a voice, a male voice. Its coming from in front of me, I turn my sight and saw a boy who just taller a bit than me. He has midnight blue hair that tied into a small ponytail with black highlights and matching colored eyes. In his hand was a white dragon type b-daman. Lynné : Samuru... Samuru : Are you alright? You should rest more at the hospital though. Lynné : Its fine. I just can't used to it, that's all. Sorry making you all worrying but I'm fine now. Then we sat down on the nearest couch at the hall way. We began to talk, but I think for a while. The Samuru of today kinda different, he's worrying and put a wry face instead of cold one. Samuru : You sure you alright? Lynné : Um. Samuru : Really? Lynné : Um. Dravise : Samuru, don't continuing asking her, it only makes her more embarrassing. I know you're worrying about Lynné but don't to much. Samuru : O-Oi! Lynné : ...Uh? *giggle* FuhumFuhum! I can't helped but to giggle to suppressed my laugh. Samuru's face turn red and averted his eyes to hide his embarrassment. We started to chat for a while, then Samuru asks me a question. Samuru : So Lynné is it true that you never saw a meteor shower before? Lynné : Agh? Ah, yeah. Actually, well you know, m family are all busy due their works. I didn't have that much time to spend with them. I always been playing with Kanade and Tadase in a long time. And I'm interest to watch a meteor shower and asked my parents to take me with them. Unfortunately, before my birthday, they can't bring me to it. Samuru : huh? Lynné : I'm was kidnapped a few days before my birthday does. Samuru : Aah. Sorry... Lynné : It's fine. There's no reason you to apology. "........" Lynné : But if you asked, that means Ogawa-san told you all, right? Samuru : A-ah. Lynné : As I expected. Dravise : He only did it, because he wants us to to hang out with you more so you can relax more. Lynné : I know. I really appreciate it. ""Lynné..."" Later that we chat for while. Then I leave the HQ after saying goodbye to Samuru them. I thought taking a fresh air outside Lydian. I went outside and knew its already dawn. '''PART FIVE '- At the HQ -' "*Alarm*" Aoi : The girl in the is heading this way! Genjuro : Issue an evacuation order for the surrounding area! And get a hold of Lynné-kun! '- Outside of Lydian -' Lynné : Yes. Its Lynné. What? The girl in the is?! ...!!!*look up* Setsuna : You little - !! Lynne : !!! *jump to dodge* The Girl swung her spiked whip at me, good thing I have great reflexes. I was able to dodge. But the moment she swung her whip at the ground. I was too surprised to see there's a huge crack on the ground where she hit. Lynne : No way! The ground is - ?! Setsuna : Hymph! Now then - battle! Lynne : Tch! Even no need you to say! I grabbed my relic from my pocket and tossed away the crutch away. 「Imyuteus Ame no Habakiri Tron...」 Setsuna : Now then... Setsuna & Lynne : - get the battle started! Lynne : Aah!!!!!! *''transforms her sword into a much larger sword capable of delivering swings laced with blue lightning.' "Blue Flash" '* Setsuna : !!! *block with whip* Lynne : ...Huh. *jump back* Aah!!! *''does a spinning handstand, unfolding the long blades on her ankles to cut through everything around her.'"Wight Slayer"' ''* Setsuna : !!! *jump back to dodge* Don't you learn what is useless?! *''formed a large white energy sphere crackling with black electricity within which forms at the end of one of the Armour's chain whips and is flung at the enemy. '"Nirvana Gedon" * Lynne : A-ah? Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!! "*boom*" '- At the same time, near the battle field -''' Samuru : That is ... Couldn't be... '- At the HQ -' Aoi : Lynne-san is in battle! But ... Sakuya : The blow from the Nehushtan Armor was not kidding. Genjuro : We have no choice but to believe in Lynne-kun! Record every second of this! Lynne : ...! *get up* Setsuna : Don't you know when to give up? Chum? Lynne : My name is ain't chum! My Name is Utau Lynne! Age 13. My birthday is on 1st of August and my blood type is A. My hobby is loves to sing! and - I never had a boy friend yet! Setsuna : Wh-What are you saying? Lynne : Not like Noise, we can communicate to each others like this. I want to talk with you! Setsuna : This isn't the time or the place to be so Naive! *swung whip* Lynne : !!! *dodged* Setsuna : This girl... her movement changed! Is it her determination? Lynne : Let's talk. There's really no reason to us to fight! Because if we can talk so we should - -! Setsuna : Shut up! Lynne : ...Huh?! Setsuna : People can't understand each others! We're not made like that! You pissed me off! Pissed me off! Pissed me off! Pissed me off! I hate you for blabbing something off from you that doesn't know anything!! *anger* Lynne : ...!!! Setsuna : *gasping* Its enough. I was orderd to kidnap you, but I don't care anymore. I'll beat the sh*t out of you with my two hands! This time I'll turn you into dust!! Lynne : thought that I will able to make you come to senses but... I won't down so easy! Setsuna : Arg!! A-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!! Blow 'ya away! *''formed a large white energy sphere crackling with black electricity within which forms at the end of one of the Armour's chain whips and is flung at the enemy. '''"Nirvana Gedon" ''* Lynne : *block* - !!!! Setsuna : Then try another! *''formed another a large white energy sphere crackling with black electricity within which forms at the end of one of the Armour's chain whips and is flung at the enemy.' '* '"*boom!*"' '- At the HQ -''' Aoi / Sakuya : ...a-ah...! *surprise* Genjuro : ...a-ah... *surprise* Setsuna : Because of you, I'll be ... Once more... *Smoke gone immediately* Setsuna : Hah!? Smokes are - ! Huh?! Lynne : *stand* ..... Setsuna : W-What? Why you can stand? and why aren't you injured? Lynne : can be understand each others, but ... just... doesn't have the courage and faith for it. That's not exclude this girl too, I will make her come to sense that's why! Setsuna : You little!!!! *swung both whips at her* Lynne : !!! *grabbed whips* Setsuna : What?! Lynne : [ I just have to crush the thunder!] *pull the whips* Setsuna : Gah?! *being pull towards* Lynne : *rush towards* [Fast! Short! Straight! Direct! Hear the song and feeling in my heart!!!!!!!!!!!!! ] *punched* O-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Setsuna : *crack on the armor* *shocked* way.... The Nehushtan Armor is .... "*Boom*" '- Near the battle field -' Samuru : Lynne..... ---- Author Note : ' '''Sorry guys for the extreme late update, because first, I have exams now I'm relieved I won't be grounded for failing exam. Phew~ Next reason, I don't have the mood to right it all immediately lately. But I will try to finished this season quickly so you all can proceed to the next season. Yay! ' '''Another one is Spin-off Volume02 「Royal Seraphim - My Change」 will come out soon. Category:Chapter Readings Category:Cross Fight B-Daman and Swan Song of the Valkyries Chapters Category:NightmareLorelei Works